


Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 69: Thunder

by wyomingnot



Series: Blaise in Space! [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-05
Updated: 2006-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot





	Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 69: Thunder

The windows in Blaise's quarters offered an excellent view of the approaching storm. It was nothing compared to *the* storm, of course, but it was still a spectacular light show.

Room lights dimmed, he had watched while lying on his back in the middle of the sitting area. Once the storm has passed, the thunder no longer filling his ears, Blaise pulls out his wand and continues the display, streaks of lightning dancing around the room.

He stops abruptly when the door flies open. Dr McKay bursts in as the last bolt fades away, the thunder gently rolling into nothingness. Blaise rolls his wand under the sofa, tossing out a wordless disillusionment charm just in case.

Rodney stops short when he notices Blaise on the floor. "I was getting odd energy readings... I didn't know anybody lived here. What are you doing on the floor?"

"I had been watching the storm," Blaise answers as he props himself up on his elbows. "I just hadn't gotten around to getting up yet."

"Oh. Well." Rodney gestures with the device in his hand. "Did you see or hear anything unusual right before I came in?"

Blaise lowers himself back all the way to the floor, relieved; Rodney hadn't seen the wand.


End file.
